Moseph
Moseph, real name Moswen Alexander Tonius, is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. He is a professional racer who is a current member of the Gear Shift Crew. He is also an auto mechanic, and runs his own automobile repair shop. Bio Moseph grew up in the sun-kissed city of Cape Ambrosia. He was a FlipOne Racing fan as a kid, and has always aspired to become a professional race driver. Moseph would always hang out with the cool kids and talk about sports with them ever since middle school. After high school, Moseph moved out of his hometown and started living on his own at Maple Mountain. He then started working in an automobile repair shop, and trained with the locals to prep for his dream career. After a few years of training, Moseph received a tryout with FlipOne Racing. Unfortunately, he didn't impress authorities, as he only landed third-to-last place in the race. He was then sent back to train some more. After two years, Moseph finally received another tryout. He did better than the last time, but his performance was still not good enough to impress the judges. Eventually, he gave up trying to get in FlipOne Racing and went back to the independent leagues. When Moseph just got back from Sakura Bay Rush 55, he was approached by Velocitia and Rogen. They were impressed by his performance at the event, despite not winning first place, and requested him to join them. Moseph immediately accepted, and was welcomed into the Gear Shift Crew as their third member. Velocitia and Rogen taught him tricks he's never been taught before, and gave him a plenty of advise. At the next Tacodale Speedway event, Moseph noticeably improved his skills and is shown to be much faster on the road; he could do a S-turn without slowing down at all. He even got first place, which greatly amazed the fans. Moseph is currently satisfied with being a Gear Shift Crew member right now, but to this day, he still awaits a third shot at FlipOne Racing. Personality In his debut in Papa's Freezeria, Moseph was a simple, fun-loving guy who's outgoing. He's a bit of a daring eager beaver, but he was rather easygoing. When he was reintroduced in Pastaria as a member of the Gear Shift Crew, Moseph has developed quite the attitude. He becomes a brash, cocky, and overconfident know-it-all who always runs his mouth; every time he buys a new gadget or achieve something, he boasts about it whenever he feels the need to. Because of this, his teammates see him as an annoyance and they will usually try to shut him off. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Banana, Cherry, Banana * Blueberry Topping * Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Creameo Bits w/ Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Medium Cup Papa's Pancakeria * Large Milk w/ Cocoa * Butter x 1 * Banana x 4 * Blueberry Syrup * French Toast * French Toast Papa's Wingeria * Awesome Sauce * 4 x Carrot (All Around) * 4 x Cheese Cubes (Left Half) * 4 x Calypso Boneless (Right Half) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Medium Hyper Green, Medium Cotton Puffs * Pepper, Tomato, Pepper * Fajita Veggies * Pineapple Relish * Mayonnaise * Italian Sausage * Hoagie Roll Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Mustard * Fried Egg * Rare Patty * Lettuce * Pickle * Bun Papa's Pastaria Regular * Poppyseed Roll * 5 x Sausage * Black Pepper * Grated Mozzarella * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Al-Dente Ravioli Summer Luau * Poppyseed Roll * 5 x Sausage * Lemon Herb * Grated Mozzarella * Pineapple Pancetta * Al-Dente Shells Papa's Freezeria To Go! * N/A, Waffle Cone Wedge, N/A * Cloudberry, Banana, Cloudberry * Shaved Coconut * Mango Topping * Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Kiwi w/ Pink Lemonade Syrup * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry French Cruller w/ Lemon Chiffon * Donut 2: ** Cosmic Coconut ** Clear Glaze ** Regular French Cruller * Donut 3: ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Orange Icing ** Blueberry Round w/ Blueberry Jelly Summer Luau * Donut 1: ** Luau Punch Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Yellow Icing ** Blueberry French Cruller * Donut 2: ** Tropical Charms ** Orange Icing ** Regular Shell w/ Maui Meringue * Donut 3: ** Chocolate Chips ** Mango Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Shell w/ Maui Meringue Papa's Wingeria HD * Awesome Sauce * 4 x Curly Fries (Right Half) * 4 x Teriyaki Boneless (All Around) * 4 x Blazeberry Boneless (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 x Sausage (All Around) * 6 x Pineapple (Right Half) * 4 x Asiago Cheese (Right Half) * Cooked for 2/8, Cut in 4ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Waffle Fries w/ Chili and Chives * Olives * Southwest Sauce * Lettuce * Lobster Chunks * Regular Rosemary Focaccia w/ Gorgonzola Cheese Summer Luau * Waffle Fries w/ Chili and Chives * Olives * Pineapple * Southwest Sauce * Lettuce * Lobster Chunks * Regular Hawaiian Roll w/ Mango Cream Cheese Relationships Gear Shift Crew Velocitia At first, Velocitia and Moseph didn't seem to get along because of their conflicting attitudes and opinions. However, as they both developed a mutual understanding and agreement for each other, their friendship became closer. Moseph is usually seen as Velocitia's "sidekick", doing all the hard work for her. Even though they've settled their differences, Moseph would still annoy Velocitia and argue with each other. Rogen Because he has been known to discipline him a lot, Rogen is hated by Moseph and refuses to do anything with him. Rogen sees Moseph's arrogance and egocentricity as two big problems, but Moseph would always deny his problems and blame it on Rogen instead for his supposedly intimidating behavior. To this day, Moseph still gets scolded around by Rogen, but not as much anymore. Saffron Moseph is admittedly jealous of Saffron, because unlike him, she is treated well by her fellow teammates and gets praises on a constant basis. Other than that, Moseph doesn't have much feelings for Saffron, as he hardly interacts with her at all. Victor Because they're both seen as nuisances to their teammates, Moseph and Victor understand each other and voice their frustrations together. They are good friends with each other, and unlike Velocitia, Victor never argues with Moseph. They just hang out and prank other people for the sake of having fun. Wendy Moseph worked as one of Wendy's assistants for Greasy Gear Garage before he was hired as the Gear Shift Crew's mechanic. Moseph's relationship with Wendy is a lot similar to Velocitia's, although he interacts with Wendy a lot less. Alberto Moseph and Alberto are good friends. He met him on his vacation to Calypso Island, and he discovered that Alberto was also a huge soccer fan. Since then, they would discuss about soccer and watch their favorite teams play each night. Moseph even plays soccer with Alberto, although, they would sometimes switch up to sepak takraw for an exchange. Claudio Moseph and Claudio have traveled together a few times unknowingly. They've went skydiving, mountain climbing, kayaking, and doing all sorts of outside activities together. They rarely meet, but they've shared fond memories together. Trivia * He is the second FC created among the Gear Shift Crew members. Although, he wasn't a part of the group until the events of Papa's Pastaria. * He owns a cellphone collection, located in his bedroom. * He is a fan of electronic music, and always listens to it whenever he fixes cars or go on a cruise. * His signature color is blue, as you can tell by his orders and outfit. ** He also seems to favor Maui Meringue and tropical fruits. * He is absent in Papa's Cupcakeria. Gallery Old Moseph.jpg|Moseph's look from Freezeria-Hot Doggeria Moseph.png|Moseph in the Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 Creator Moseph and Velocitia.jpg|Moseph and Velocitia posing with each other (made with Anime Partners Dress Up Game) Anime!Moseph.png|Moseph in the Rinmaru Mega Avatar Creator i tried ok.png|By Peridot Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Freezeria Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Wingeria HD Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:People who are absent in Cupcakeria Category:M Customers Category:Cheeseria